choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elementalists, Book 2 Choices/@comment-35316302-20190316180634/@comment-35316302-20190316191111
Well keep in mind I'd be better with my second playthrough of the chapter if I had replayed (for specific point-to-point references) or if the threads are left for a third book. 1. The "past" individual mentioned that something should have been done about the villain a mellinia ago, suggesting he is ageless. They seemed to know each other very well, on a very personal level. Suggesting she too could be ageless which could also mean the dean was as well (albeit happening once she was grey and older). 2.5. He was very familiar with the idea that he knew MC's mother very well as well, although seemingly surprised that MC was connected to her. 3. We don't know exactly ''when he was sealed in the chasim. It could have been not long after MC's mother's confrontation with Raife, hell seemingly "defeating" Raife with the others could have been what set off this guy's villiany, you know, the whole "Absolute power corupts absolutely" concept (as a hiding Raife could have known about everything which happened after he went quiet). This guy could even have been sealed away only a few months prior to the first story (although likely would have heard ''something by that point other than some Aster tree hints which didn't seem related to Raife but fit perfectly with this guy returning). But given that the dean hadn't aged (although I seriously doubt they'd make a younger image of her for just one very short scene especially if the dean were say 50's then and 70's in first book), it should be within your lifetime. 4. The "past" character deffinately is suffering memory loss, doesn't know who she is. Despite being an adult. Does not seem to be at all aware of HER powers considering she's just calling for help instead of trying to escape. All of which, by-the-way, I called perfectly and mentioned in Book 1's comments. 5. "Winnie" could easily just be a nickname to try to throw one off the trail. Hell, it could even have been a pet's name. 6. HER powers were phenominal considering it appeared as if she alone defeated this guy in the end. And why was he drawn to MC? The combination of MC and Atlas. The emense powers drew him there. While powers are inate, we've seen that ability to use such inate power is passed down through lineage, ie: all of the characters have long standing magical families. And if MC and Atlas are THIS powerful, they had to get it from somewhere. 6.5 Considering he seemed to be looking for something, the something of power but was surprised to find it in MC, I am assuming he was actually looking for HER. Expecting HER to be there to confront HER about what happened. But as MC's power over their inate powers are inherited, he was mistaken as to what was drawing him. It was this surprise which then makes him talk about "her" child. 7. It would fit the theme of this series that each book start off with the experiences of a family member as we saw with Atlas in the previous book. 8. They wouldn't have yet another "random" female character and keep talking about "her" without name and then talk about MC's mother without name and tease this as a HUGE THREAD for the rest of the book. As a writer myself, I tell you that would make everything much too confusing when it comes to foreshadowing.